My Klaine Week 2012 Contribution
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: Just the 7 fills I wrote for the Klaine Week 2012 prompts. I decided to post them here as well.      Second Genres include: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Family et al.     Enjoy :3
1. 1 Courage Like An Angel Kid Klaine

**AN.: Ok there was just NO way that I could miss out on Klaine week without contributing something, so here is my little attempt at filling all these wonderful prompts for this week. I decided to post them here too, because I wanted to share them with more people.**

**Some of the fills are short, others are a little longer than I actually intended, since I actually planned for this to be a series of drabbles :3**

**I should probably add that these drabbles are following my headcanon in some things, like the fact that Blaine is still older than Kurt, and has just been held back a year because of the bashing. It's nothing important I just thought I'd say it before people get annoyed.**

**For some days it looked like there was a choice, for example between Proposal and Wedding on Day 6, in those cases I only chose ONE of the options.**

**It is entirely possible that some of the idea I used for my fills have been done before, because I am sure a lot of people did this. I did not copy anyone intentionally or as far as I know, but if I did then I hereby apologize and hope you can just see it as me putting my own spin on it :3**

**Warnings: There are no graphic depictions of anything overly violent, or sexual but this is M/M so if you do not like that, you might want to reconsider the read :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Klaine, or the prompts, or the concept of Klaine week, or any of the songs mentioned (though not performed)**

* * *

><p><strong>(In case any of you wonderful people reading this happened to have read my other stories, I know that I have horrible and I would love to tell you that I will finish them right away, but I can't. This is me trying to get back into writing Klaine. I WILL finish the stories and I have been working on new chapters, but i cannot guarantee when you will see the next chapters. I am really sorry but I was really thrown of course by some RL things and I am only slowly getting back into the saddle so please bear with me. I love you x3)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In any case: I would love to hear your thoughts one how I did, concrit is welcome, but please no flames x3 <strong>

**Thank you and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Courage Like An Angel ( Kid!Klaine)<strong>

"Coop? Benny? Coooooop? BENNY? COOPER?" 5 year old Blaine called, running through the grass as fast as his little feet would carry him, but it was no use, his big brother and their family dog were nowhere in sight.

The usually very well behaved white shepherd had been playing ball with Blaine and his brother, when suddenly a rabbit at the far end of the field had caught his attention and he had darted off, Cooper rushing after him, cursing loudly, while Blaine had tried to follow, but he had tripped and by the time he had gotten up, Cooper and Benny had been gone.

Blaine didn't know what to do, he was scared and lost, now alone in the park, not knowing where to go or how to get home. After calling out a couple more times, he sank to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest as he started sobbing.

Blaine didn't know how long he had sat like that, when a soft, low voice from somewhere close to him startled him out of his hysteria.

"Are you…are you ok?" someone asked quietly.

Blaine looked up and his jaw dropped as he took in the appearance of the owner of the soft voice. As blue-green eyes studied him warily he realized that he should probably say something.

"YOU HAVE SUCH PRETTY EYES!" Blaine blurted out, half yelling in excitement, then clapping his hands over his mouth in shock, remembering that boys did not like to be called pretty.

But the brunet boy, who looked about his age, just smiled brightly:

"You think so?" he asked, blushing.

"Yes." Blaine replied earnestly "I'm…I'm Blaine."

He held out his hand.

"Oh…" the other boy startled then took his hand and shook it "My name is Kurt."

Blaine held onto his hand for a while, still struck by how pretty the other boy was, until he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away with a blush.

"So umm…" Kurt started "Why were you crying?"

"Oh." Blaine's face darkened "I-I lost my brother." he answered, eyes starting to fill with tears again. "And I don't know how to find him."

Kurt stood next to the raven haired boy for a bit, before kneeling down next to him, not minding the dirt that might get on his clothes as he pulled the other boy into a hug.

"If you want I can ask my mommy and my daddy to help us find him."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with big vulnerable eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes." Kurt smiled, before his smile faltered a little "If you want to come with me."

Blaine blinked at the little boy kneeling in front of him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked softly, and Kurt blushed again.

"The other boys…they don't like to play with me. They…they say I'm a f-fa-fag." The brunet answered, having some difficulty with the last word.

Blaine frowned at that. He didn't know what a 'fag' was, but he felt that it was something bad, having heard his dad use it from time to time, and that was ridiculous. Someone with eyes as pretty as Kurt's and such a nice voice could impossibly be something that his daddy often mentioned in disgust.

"They're stupid then. I think you look more like an angel." he smiled brightly, watching as Kurt's eyes lit up again, sad expression falling from his face.

Kurt got up and held one of his little hands out for Blaine to take.

"Come on Blaine. Let's go. Courage. We'll find them."

Blaine grinned brightly and took Kurt's hand, as they ran towards his parents.

xxXxxXxxXxx

In the end, after a tearful explanation of Blaine, Kurt and Blaine ended up playing a little, with Kurt's mother watching over him, while Burt went to find Benny and Cooper (luckily there weren't too many white shepherds around at that time, so) he succeeded rather quickly in finding the dog, and with him a very distraught Cooper, who was frantically looking for his younger brother.

Cooper apologized to Blaine, and after thanking Burt and Elisabeth for taking care of his brother he told Blaine that it was time for them to get home, which led to a rather tearful goodbye between the two little boys, but promises that they would meet to play again.

As Blaine walked away with his brother, his eyes stayed firmly fixed on Kurt's, as he waved until the other boy was out of sight.

Kurt smiled and waved until Blaine was gone, happily to have made a friend. He looked up at his parents who smiled down at him happily, telling them how he had told Blaine to have *Courage* because it was what they always said to him when he was scared or felt lost, and how Blaine had said he had pretty eyes, telling them that Blaine did have very pretty eyes too.

Burt and Elisabeth shared a knowing smile, sighing softly as their little boy prattled on, more cheerful than he's been in a long time.

Blaine walked with Cooper, excitedly telling him about his adventure with Kurt.

"Kurt told me to have courage." Blaine grinned "He looks like an angel doesn't he Coop?" he asked, eyes shining with wonder as he looked at him big brother, who smiled down at him with a strangely knowing expression, before reaching out with the hand that wasn't holding Benny's leash, tousling Blaine's curls.

"He really did B, he really did."

Back then neither of the boys could have known how long it would take until they would see each other, but the impact that their little adventure had made on them would stay with them for quite a while.


	2. 2 We Found Love AU Klaine

**We Found Love In A Hopeless Place (AU Klaine)**

"Sebastian…" Blaine groaned, following his friend through the dark streets of "I really, really don't want to be here."

The tall brunet glowered at him, stopping in front of a dark wooden door, knocking before turning to look at the smaller boy.

"You Sir are in desperate need of a good fuck to get that grumpiness out of your system, I am just making sure that you get what you need."

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes at his friend. 

"And dragging me to a brothel is what? Your idea of a good deed?"

"Just shut up and go in? You will thank me later I am certain of it."

Blaine just groaned and followed Sebastian inside as the door opened.

"Mister Smythe." A fat, small man came towards them as they entered a big semi dark room "How good to see you again, and as I see you have brought company."

"This is my friend Blaine Anderson." Sebastian introduced Blaine to the guy "Blaine this is …"

"The owner?" Blaine asked, still not even close to comfortable, especially as the man's jaw dropped at them mention of his name.

Yes he was rich. Yes his father practically owned this district. But that was really no reason to look like he had just stepped right out of a rainbow.

"Yes." The fat man replied "I am the owner of this fine establishment."

Blaine barely managed to bite back a snort. The fat man turned to look at Sebastian with small eyes.

"We have prepared the usual for you master Smythe." Upon Sebastian's nod, he turned towards Blaine who only barely managed to get his face back under control to hide his amusement at 'Master Smythe'.

"Master Anderson, we have a wide variety of…specialties that we can offer you, do you have any specific preferences?"

Blaine felt a little sick by the way the man spoke about the boys and men who worked in his house like they were cattle or a brand of wine. He swallowed hard, halfway through making his decision that he should leave, when suddenly a beautiful boy was dragged inside by two burly men, gagged and hands tied.

"Hummel." The owner snarled looking at the brunet boy with disdain, before turning to the burly men. "What now?"

One of the men answered:

"His services have been requested Sir. He does not seem inclined to do as the client asks."

The fat man stepped next to the brunet boy, backhanding him across the face, so hard that Blaine winced, but the boy just glared up at the fat man, not ceasing in his struggling. Bright blue eyes darted around in the room, before settling on Blaine's. The raven haired boy made a decision.

"Him!" he called out as the fat owner was about to hit the boy again. "I want him."

The eyes of all four of the males in front of him turned towards him.

"But…Master Anderson I am sure we can interest you in someone who is much more…"

"I said I want him." Blaine said firmly "I am willing to pay twice of what the other customer" Blaine almost spat that word out with disgust "did."

The man seemed to be thinking about that, his eyes briefly flickering to where Sebastian was standing, before landing back on Blaine's.

"Ok." He agreed and gave out some instructions to prepare everything, and get the customer who was now without a whore someone else.

xxXxxXxxXxx

After paying, and a while of waiting Blaine was led to a room, and as he stepped inside he found the boy from before lying on his back on the bed, still gagged, hands tied to the headboard, piercing blue eyes glaring at him.

Blaine slowly walked closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed carefully, not wanting to startle the brunet.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said softly.

The boy let out a noise, Blaine assumed it would have been a scoff had he not been gagged. The boy flinched as Blaine reached up, but then his eyes widened in surprise eyes Blaine took off the gag, and made to free his hands, his thumbs running gently over the sensitive, now hurt, skin of his wrists, before he pulled away.

"Y-you…" the boy spluttered, looking at him in something akin to shock.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you. I am not going to make you do anything that you don't want to." Blaine repeated. "My name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

The bright eyed boy looked at him skeptically for a bit, but something in Blaine's eyes seemed to relax him a little, as he took the hand Blaine held out for him and shook it.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." The boy, Kurt replied, before looking at Blaine, now less in mistrust than in confusion. "If you don't want to do…that…" he pointed at himself "then why are you even here? And why would you pay that much money for nothing?"

Blaine had been asking himself that ever since he had first laid eyes on the brunet boy, a strange tug in his heart making it impossible for him to do anything else. He went with the easy question first.

"My friend…Sebastian…he appears to think that I need 'to get laid'." Blaine shrugged as Kurt let out something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle hidden in a snort "As for why I did what I did…I don't know…the money is not really an issue at all…and…" Blaine replied honestly. "I just…you seemed scared and lost…and I just hated the thought of someone this beautiful being forced to doing something like this against his will."

Kurt stared at him for a bit after that, as they sat in contemplative silence, before the brunet broke it with a quiet "Thank you." accompanied by a blush that made him look even more beautiful in Blaine's eyes.

The ice broken, they fell into an easy conversation, about music and horses and books, until a man came to tell Blaine that his time was almost up and the brothel was closing. Blaine felt strangely sad at that, and a look at Kurt told him that the boy felt the same, so he asked whether he would be allowed to return. Kurt seemed completely taken aback by the question, but agreed eagerly as Blaine promised to return as soon as possible.

xxXxxXxxXxx

They fell into an easy rhythm after that. At least 3 times a week Blaine would go to visit the brothel and ask for Kurt, who would always be ready for him, because no one else paid as good as he did, and they would spend their time together just talking, sometimes singing, learning new things about each other.

Blaine learned that Kurt was working in the brothel because his father was very sick and there was no way they could have afforded the medicine and a living on the salary of a blacksmith alone. His father thought that Kurt was working as a manservant somewhere, sending his money and only being able to come home for the occasional visit.

Blaine told Kurt about his father, Lord Anderson, who practically owned everything around there, and told Kurt how he was supposed to be a man like his brother and settle down with a beautiful wife and many children to carry on the Anderson legacy, but how imprisoned he felt, how much he would love to just be able to be himself.

Blaine it incredibly easy to open up to Kurt, even more so than to his childhood friends, and soon a close friendship developed between the two boys who couldn't be more different. Blaine figured it was because he didn't have to be careful with what he did around Kurt. He could just hug him and hold him and it didn't bother anyone, because it was in the privacy of the semi dark room.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was about 7 weeks after they met that something changed in their routine. As usual Blaine came to the brothel and paid to see Kurt, and the boy was brought to their usual room for them. But when Blaine entered, Kurt was sitting with his face towards the wall, not turning around to look at Blaine as his shoulders shook slightly.

Blaine felt as if something very cold and heavy was settling in his stomach as he walked over to kneel on the bed behind Kurt, pulling the younger boy against his chest. Kurt tensed for a moment before he relaxed into Blaine's embrace, letting his head drop back on Blaine's shoulder, revealing a big, dark bruise on the left side of his face.

Blaine gasped slightly as he took it in, but he didn't move, just holding Kurt against his chest until the other boy had calmed down, before the he pulled away, one of Kurt's hands still in his as he massaged the palm with his thumbs.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Kurt didn't meet his eyes, as he told Blaine about the customer he had had just before Blaine, a big, scary man, who had apparently been coming for him regularly, but mostly Blaine had usually been there first. The man had apparently decided that it was his right and pleasure to break the 'disobedient whore'.

The brunet boy didn't go into details, but the way he winced whenever he moved, and the bruises visible on his face were more than enough to make Blaine understand what had happened. The raven was furious, but his anger was quickly trumped by his desperate need to comfort Kurt.

"You can't stay here." Blaine decided.

"But…my dad." Kurt choked out sadly, big blue eyes looking at Blaine gratefully, but filled with an undeniable sadness.

"Don't worry about that. We will find a way to help your dad."

Blaine would offer paying for the medicine, but he had done so before, and although Kurt hated what he had to do, he had refused to take Blaine's money just like that. Blaine had accepted that with a heavy heart, but after what had happened tonight there was no way he would let Kurt stay here.

Suddenly he had an idea, remembering something that Kurt had told him in one of their first nights together.

"Maybe you can be my manservant."

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt ended his contract with the brothel that very night, process quickened considerably by a generous amount of money Blaine handed over to the owner of the place when Kurt was distracted.

The next day Kurt was officially employed as his manservant, after Blaine had told his father about how the boy had supposedly saved his life. Blaine was convinced that Kurt had indeed saved him, but his father surely didn't need to know the details.

They could never openly be together, not as long as Blaine's father was still alive, and at some point Blaine had to marry a Lady named Santana from one of the neighboring districts, but as it turned out, she was madly in love with her maidservant, and so their marriage was nothing but a cover up for both of them to conceal who their hearts really belonged to.

After Blaine's father died and his brother took over his position, Blaine and Kurt moved away, starting a new life in a city far away from where they had first met. They had found love under unusual circumstances, but the bond they had formed was all the more unbreakable because of it.

They led a long, happy life together, until one morning Blaine had passed away from old age. Kurt followed after him not even a day later, and the inhabitants of the city they had moved to, swore that, even now whenever the wind played a joyful melody in the leaves of the trees surrounding the city, they could still hear the cheerful voices of the young prince, and his prince mingling together in an endlessly happy melody.


	3. 3 Little Wonders Missing Moments

**Time Falls Away But These Little Wonders Still Remain: (Missing Moment)**

Kurt and Blaine pulled away, both panting softly as their gazes found each other, lighting up with affection and amazement at what had just happened. They stayed like that for a moment, their hands finding each other as they smiled softly, losing themselves in the clarity of the moment.

Kurt was the first one to break the silence, blushing slightly, his heart beating wildly in his chest, as he tried to gather his coherence while Blaine's eyes remained firmly trained on his face.

"B-Blai…we…umm…we should really…practice…now…" he said almost shyly, still unable to fully process what had just happened.

How often had he dreamed of this very moment? How often had he imagined it, their first kiss, the moment when Blaine finally returned his feelings. Recently he had started to believe that it would never happen, and done his best to accept that, because just having Blaine as a friend, was still a lot better than not having him at all.

But as it turned out the world had just once more waited until he least expected it, to throw him a curveball that would turn his life upside down. Just that in this case, it was in a good way. Because this moment, Blaine's confession, the kisses, had been everything Kurt had imagined and more. Right now, everything was Blaine, and nothing hurt.

The raven blushed at what Kurt had said.

"Yeah…I think Wes would whack me in the back of the head with his beloved gavel if he realized that instead of practicing, I spent my time making out with my boyf…" Blaine frowned at that, blushing an even deeper red, breaking off midword as his eyes found Kurt's again.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, or two, as his brain caught up with what Blaine had been wanting to say. He very suddenly felt like there was no more air in the room, his whole world seeming to capsize as Blaine looked at him, expression serious, squeezing his hand gently.

"Kurt…do you…you even WANT to be my boyfriend? I mean I know it took me so long until I realized how I feel about you and I would understand if you have move…mmpphhh…"

Blaine's words were cut off by Kurt's lips on his own, as the taller boy brought them together in a rather passionate kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine smirked as they pulled away again after a while.

Kurt punched his arm playfully at the teasing tone in Blaine's voice, before replying breathlessly.

"Yes. Yes yes yes and yes."

They both laughed, before their lips found each other again, practice for the upcoming Regionals forgotten.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Much later that night both Blaine and Kurt were lying in their respective beds, laughing as they skyped, and each of them got a whole barrage of messages, via facebook, or sms, as they changed their relationship status to *In a Relationship*.


	4. 4 Heaven Can Wait Anniversary

**Heaven Can Wait Up High In The Sky, It's You And I (Anniversary)**

Kurt woke up on the morning of March 15th, to the sound of *Teenage Dream* sung by his boyfriend, especially for him to use as a ringtone. A wide smile spread on his face as he picked up his phone and found a text by Blaine:

_Hey beautiful. Oh how I wish that I could have woken up next to you today. _

Kurt laughed a little at that. Blaine had wanted to come over, with the permission of Burt and Carole, to celebrate their anniversary, but his brother had come home for a surprise visit, so Blaine had to stay at home. But they would see each other at school. Kurt quickly read the rest of the message:

_But alas, it shouldn't be. I love you baby. Happy anniversary. :*_

Kurt couldn't hold back the happy sound that escaped his throat at that. Even after a whole year he couldn't believe that Blaine was his, that he deserved someone as amazing as his beautiful, kind, smart, talented boyfriend. He typed out a quick reply:

_You have no idea how much I wish you could have been the first thing I see in the morning, but know that you were at least the first thing on my mind when I woke up. I love you too. Happy anniversary. Can't wait to see you. :**_

Before he made his way into his bathroom to get ready for the day. Since there would be no Glee today, he and Blaine had planned to go out for a coffee after school, before Blaine had to get back home for some family bonding time.

He had wanted to invite Kurt along, and Cooper had apparently been intrigued by the idea of finally meeting the boy his brother couldn't shut up about, but Blaine's father had strictly forbidden to bring ANY strangers to family bonding time.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt drove to school on his own this morning, because he intended to get there early, to prepare a little something for Blaine at his locker. However, when he made it to McKinley, a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses with red dip in his hand, and walked towards Blaine's locker, which was rather close to his own, he was met with a little surprise of his own.

"Hey." Blaine chuckled slightly, stopping his administrations on Kurt's locker to walk over and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, looking around before he pulled him in for a slow, deep kiss.

Kurt melted into the kiss, his arms coming up around Blaine as their lips moved with each other in a familiar rhythm. When they pulled away for air, they leaned their foreheads together, still standing in a close embrace as they reveled in the small moment that they had to themselves.

They soon jumped apart at the sound of footsteps, blushing slightly as they looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you." Blaine said, amber eyes meeting glasz.

"I love you too." Kurt replied earnestly, both of the boys feeling their hearts accelerate at the heavy truth behind their statements.

"I umm…I was gonna arrange those at your locker,…" Kurt blushed slightly, handing Blaine the roses "but I guess that isn't necessary anymore."

Blaine laughed, taking the roses, unable to resist planting a small kiss on Kurt's lips, before he walked to where he had dropped his things, pulling out a bouquet of red and yellow tulips, handing it to Kurt.

"Looks like we had the same idea huh?" Blaine chuckled, and this time Kurt pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips.

"These are beautiful. Thank you." Kurt said, looking at Blaine, the look of amazement in his eyes telling Blaine that Kurt still couldn't believe that all of this was really real and happening.

He could relate to the feeling.

"Not as beautiful as you are." he replied, making Kurt blush crimson red.

"Umm…" After a moment of embarrassed silence, Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I…I have something for you." He said, looking sheepish.

"Blaine." Kurt reprimanded "We said we wouldn't get each other anything. You have already given me more than I deserve when you gave me your heart."

Blaine's heart fluttered at those words, but his eyes remained trained on Kurt, as the younger boy began to squirm under his gaze.

"Ok fine." Kurt finally admitted with a sigh "I got you something too. But it's just something small and I owe you so much for that thing with the slushy and…"

"Hey, hey, hey." Blaine hushed him slightly "You don't owe me ANYTHING Kurt. And when you say I already gave you more than you deserve…that's just not true. You deserve EVERYTHING and MORE than I can give." Blaine emphasized. "I love you so much. Never think that you aren't good enough, or that you owe me something for loving you. If anything I owe YOU for letting me love you and loving me in return. Ok?" Blaine's eyes stayed firmly fixed on Kurt's, until Kurt's closed with a sigh as he brought their foreheads together briefly.

"I just love you."

They had to pull away after that putting their respective flowers into their lockers, as the first students started to trickle in, as they decided to exchange gifts later, in a less hostile environment. Blaine held his hand out to Kurt, who took it happily as they walked towards their first classes, which happened to be in adjoining rooms.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The boys spent the remainder of their school day daydreaming in class, interrupted only by the occasional text, or, if the teacher was particularly evil, even a direct question. They managed to meet up between every lesson, stolen kisses and hugs, holding hands through lunch, until finally, a couple of hours later, the last bell rang and they could go home.

Or, in their case, to get coffee.

Both boys were nervous, although in a positive way, when they drove to the Lima Bean. They had already exchanged promise rings around Christmas, and they were hoping that the presents they had chosen this time would get a similarly happy reaction.

They arrived around simultaneously, exchanging a quick kiss in the parking lot before they walked inside, Blaine holding the door for Kurt and Kurt ordering their usual, before they settled at their table, holding hands, openly and unashamed on top of the table as they sat and talked, thumbs rubbing slow circles into the back of their hands.

"Soo…" Kurt started as they had finished their first round of coffee, and Blaine came back with the second. "As I said I have a present for you. I hope you like it. I remember you mentioning it, and saying that you couldn't get it, so I hope you still don't have it…I can however still exchange it in case you really don't like…"

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted softly "Whatever it is I am sure I will love it, just because you got it for me ok?"

Kurt nodded nervously as he heaved his messenger bag onto the seat next to him, taking out a big, apparently heavy package, beautifully wrapped in matt black and shiny deep purple wrapping paper.

"Umm…happy anniversary." Kurt said nervously, pushing the package towards Blaine, who just stared at Kurt, guessing what it was.

"Kurt…" he started, slowly opening the paper, revealing a beautiful blue book, with the golden title *Harry Potter: Page To Screen* "Kurt…" Blaine said again, eyes wide as they fell on his boyfriend who was blushing slightly.

"You said your dad refused to let you have it, because he said that you need to grow up and that you are too old for Harry Potter…so I know you probably can't take it home with you while he's there, but you can keep it at mine and then when he…"

Blaine had jumped up and, not minding the people that could be watching them, cut Kurt off with a kiss.

"Oh Kurt…thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He repeated breathlessly. "This is too much. You shouldn't have….Kuuurt."

Kurt just laughed at how adorably excited his boyfriend was.

"I just…" Kurt blushed at how cheesy he knew he was gonna sound "I just never want you to miss out on anything that can make you happy Blaine. You make me so happy every day…I just want to spend every day of for the rest of my life giving you back as much of that happiness as I can."

"Kurt…Kurt…" Blaine throat was suddenly feeling incredibly tight as he was looking for words to reply to that.

When he couldn't find any he just settled for bringing Kurt's hand to his lips, whispering "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Kurt smiled.

"I love you too."

After a moment Blaine had gathered himself enough to pull out Kurt's present, wrapped in green-blue checkered paper ("It matches your eyes"). The first thing that was revealed was a long, white silk scarf. Kurt carefully picked it up, the fabric unbelievably soft beneath his hands.

"Blaine this is amazing." He said, wonder in his eyes "This must have cost a fortune." He set to reprimand, hands still running of the soft material, but Blaine just pointed at his present and Kurt refrained from complaining.

He pulled the scarf out of the package, and his eyes fell on a book. It was about the size of a normal notebook, bound in what looked like white leather, decorated with black flowers. On the front, in bold gold letters, it said ***Courage***.

"Blaine…" Kurt said, voice catching "This is beautiful."

"Look inside." Blaine said softly.

Kurt opened the book, and on the first page it said:

*For Kurt Hummel, my Teenage Dream, Blaine Anderson.* in more gold letters. The next page contained pictures, combined with a lot of notes in Blaine's script.

Such as:

-picture of the Dalton staircase—

_The place where we first met._

Or also the bill from the first time they had had lunch, after they had confronted Karofsky.

Kurt looked through the book, looking at the pictures, the printed out text conversations, emails, lyrics of songs they had sung, little handwritten notes they had passed between classes, all of it beautifully illustrated by Blaine's handwriting.

"…"

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, wanting to say something, to thank him, but the words got stuck in his throat as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Blaine…" he finally managed to bring out, caught between a sob and a laugh "This is so beautiful I…I can't…"

Blaine held onto his hand tightly.

"When you go forward a couple of more pages, you will find that most of the pages are still empty." With those words he pulled out another, similar notebook, just that this one was bound in black with white flowers, though the content was the same. "I made those books for us to collect memories in until…until you graduate and go to New York, so…whenever one of us feels lonely…we can…" he broke off, blushing "It's silly."

"It's not silly Blaine." Kurt immediately contradicted "It's…I have no words."

Encouraged by that, Blaine continued:

"And…then…when you're in New York and I'm here, we can continue to fill out those notebooks with little memories, and when I come visit you for Thanksgiving, or you come back here for Christmas, we can look at them together, so that we won't miss anything. I mean…I know I will probably call you so often that you will get sick of me within a week, but…"

"It's an amazing idea Blaine. Really…I…you're amazing." Kurt said softly "And I will never be sick of you, you only wish, but I will probably text you so much that you will throw away your phone." He added to lighten the mood a little, to distract them from the uncertainty of the future, and the reality if exactly how lost in love with each other they really were.

xxXxxXxxXxx

They sat and talked for a long while after that, until Blaine had to accept that he really, really had to leave, and they got up and walked over to their cars. After putting away their presents, Blaine pushed Kurt up against his navigator and kissed him deeply.

Kurt responded eagerly, and only their need to break apart for air forced them apart.

They stood like that for a while, safely wrapped up in each other, their foreheads touching lightly.

They didn't say "I love you" this time. They didn't need to, because everything about them, about that moment, spoke volumes about how much they really loved each other.

After a couple of minutes, they pulled away, one quick peck on the lips before they parted ways and drove to their respective homes.

Later that night Kurt was lying in his bed, done with his moisturizing routine, today without Blaine on the phone to join him, as he picked up his phone, typing a quick text, before he fell asleep into dreams of a future with Blaine and all the things that were yet to come for them.

_I can't wait to see you tomorrow morning love. I hope your evening wasn't too awkward. I love you. Sweet dreams :3_

When Blaine finally made it to bed after a more or less awkward family evening, Cooper was amazing, and very comfortable with Blaine's sexuality, which in turn made Blaine's father and grandparents really uncomfortable,…yeah well it had been a bit of a mess, but overall a lot less bad than it could have been, especially since Blaine was still very much floating on a high of love from his afternoon with Kurt, he looked at his phone and read the message with a smile, before replying:

_Neither can I beautiful. It wasn't bad, but it would have been so much better with you here. Cooper wants to meet you tomorrow, he asked whether we could all have dinner together, I'd love to, but only if it's ok with you. I love you too. Sweet dreams yourself x3_

He then put his phone on his nightstand closing his eyes, Kurt's face the first thing he saw as he closed his eyes, as usual. Blaine smiled.

"Today was amazing." He murmured to himself, as he drifted off into dreams of the many more years that were to come for him and Kurt, and the many more anniversaries they would hopefully be celebrating.


	5. 5 525600 Minutes Graduation

**525600 Minutes (Graduation)**

"Kurt Hummel."

Blaine watched, proud tears in his eyes, as his boyfriend made his way up to the stage to get his High School diploma. Somehow, even wearing the bright red gown and cap, Kurt still managed to be the most dazzling person around.

Not that Blaine would have noticed if there had been a male supermodel posing naked right next to him, for Kurt was the only thing he saw, as he sat, right next to Burt, as they watched their boy graduate. Blaine wasn't ashamed of the tears running down his face as he watched Kurt, and many of his other friends, throw their caps in the air, before the senior members of Glee club took the stage to perform a mashup of their best songs, finishing as they performed *Don't Stop Believing* together for one last time.

After they were done and the applause had receded, the senior Glee club members rushed to their families. Kurt hugged his father tightly, before Burt let him go because he *had something in his eye* and Kurt fell into Blaine's arms, both sobbing, torn between happiness and sadness as they held onto each other tightly.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Much, much later that night, after the celebrations had blown over, Kurt was lying in Blaine's arms, hand trailing invisible patters on Blaine's bare chest, when suddenly he felt something hot and wet drop onto his neck and shoulder, looking up to find that Blaine was crying, silently, obviously hoping that Kurt wouldn't notice.

"Oh baby no." Kurt said, shocked, as he propped himself up on his side to look at Blaine's face "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

It took Blaine a while to calm down enough to speak, but Kurt didn't mind, as he brought his hand up to gently wipe the tears off Blaine's face, hand remaining on Blaine's cheek.

"It's silly…" Blaine began lowly.

"If it upsets you this much it's not silly baby. Please tell me."

Blaine looked up into worried glasz eyes, chest constricting almost painfully with how much he loved this boy.

"It's just…it suddenly became so real to me today you know? You…You've graduated, and now you're off to college while I am stuck here for another damn year. And…I know you love me…and I definitely know that I love you but…who's to say that we are going to make it? I mean…so many things can happen in one year. It is such a long time." He broke off, unable to go on.

He didn't need to, Kurt understood.

Kurt looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he could say to make this better. He knew that there was nothing. Nothing he could say to make this pain go away, to dismiss this fear. He knew because he felt it too, had lain awake, brooding over it many nights. Because the truth was, as much as they loved each other, they just couldn't know. He took a deep breath, eyes fixed on Blaine's.

"525600 minutes."

"What?" Blaine asked, perplexed.

"One year Blaine. 525600 minutes. And you're right, that's a long, long time. And as much as I wish I could say that we will make it, the truth is that we can't know. But I know that I love you Blaine, more than anything, and that if we make it through these 525600 minutes apart, then we can have forever together."

"525600 minutes." Blaine repeated, now smiling softly as he remembered the song he had heard that in before.

"Yes." Kurt answered leaning down to capture Blaine's lips in a soft kiss. "And for now I am still here. Let's just enjoy the time we have before I have to leave ok?"

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled softly. He knew that somewhere down in the watching crowd, his parents were sitting, eyes resting on him, who he had proven to not be a complete failure together with his brother who was probably cheering loudest. He also knew that Burt and Carole were there too, cheering him on like they had Finn, Kurt and Rachel just one year ago.

He was happy as he performed with what had been left of New Directions for one more time, before he left the stage to the congratulations of his family and friends.

There was only one thing missing to make him completely happy. Kurt.

Against all expectations, they had actually made it through the year of separation, phonecalls, late night skype sessions and the occasional visit getting them over the long time apart.

It hadn't always been easy for them, what with Kurt meeting many more out and proud gay men, and Blaine starting to spend more and more time with the Warblers again. While Sebastian had actually done a 180° after the Karosfky incident, he was not the only good looking gay male in said choir.

It wasn't as if either of them had been looking for anyone new, or even wanted to, but jealousy was a bad advisor, especially in times like these when insecurity was ruling their thoughts anyways.

But they had made it, the fact that they weren't only boyfriends, but also best friends, helping them to be open and honest with each other, especially because the fear of losing the other completely was just too great.

Kurt had wanted to come over, but an important assignment that would make up one third of his grade, had stopped him form coming. Blaine knew that Kurt was just as disappointed as he was, and he consoled himself with the knowledge that he would join Kurt in New York soon, but he still wished his boyfriend could be there, and see him right now, silly as he was sure he looked in the graduation gown.

He was standing at the side a little watching everyone converse excitedly, when suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves around him from behind, and pulled him against a lean, firm chest as warm lips pressed against his neck.

Blaine tensed, jerking away from whoever it was, ready to tell the person that he had a boyfriend as he darted around, just to look into amused glasz eyes.

"K-Kurt…" Blaine stuttered, as the brunet boy laughed. "B-But…your assignment."

"Mhh." Kurt hummed, attaching himself to Blaine in a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. "I begged Rachel to go first, so I got an extra week of preparation time to come and watch my boyfriend graduate."

"B-but…" Blaine was still too stunned to form a coherent sentence.

Kurt chuckled.

"525600 minutes baby. You didn't really think I would miss this moment in your life? I want to be here for every important moment in your life Blaine."

"And I want you to be." Blaine replied breathlessly, before he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, uncaring of who could see them.

They had made it through the year of separation. Now it was time to start their future together.


	6. 6 Come What May Proposal

**Come What May I Will Love You Until My Dying Day (Proposal)**

Kurt was sitting across of his boyfriend on the couch in their candle lit living room, watching with growing concern as Blaine fidgeted nervously, searching for words. He was actually sure that Blaine was not going to break up with him, their relationship had been pretty much going perfectly for the 5 years that they had now lived together in New York, going just as strong as it had been in High School.

Sure, they had had their arguments, even full blown fights, but in the end, when it came down to the choice between losing the other, and swallowing their pride, pride lost. Always.

Blaine had cooked today, or attempted to, Kurt favorite meal, he had set the table beautifully, cleaned the flat, prepared a song to sing to Kurt and and and. The evening had been perfect. But now, sitting here, with Blaine holding his hand, clearly nervous, Kurt was starting to suspect the worst.

He didn't think Blaine would cheat on him, but Kurt was worried that Blaine might be sick, or had lost his job, or maybe even gotten bored with the way things were going between them. He was just about to voice his concerns, when Blaine finally gathered himself enough to speak.

"Kurt. I know that you are probably going to get mad at me for this, because you probably want a big, big kind of romantic gesture, and you deserve that, but somehow that didn't feel right to me. Because this moment is about you and me, and about our love, it shouldn't be overshadowed by some big spectacle. Anyways…I…Kurt I love you. I love you so much I can't even tell you. In the years we have known each other, you have taught me so much about *Courage*, I can't even begin to describe it. But not just that. You are so beautiful, inside and out, and every time I wake up next to you, all I can think about is how much I wish to wake up next to you every day forever. We have had our highs and lows, like every couple, but no matter what happened, we have made it through and come out stronger after it. You aren't only my lover and boyfriend, you are my best friend, my family, my home. I know I say it a lot, but I still feel like I could never say it enough: I love you. I love you Kurt Hummel and I promise that I will always love you, and stay by your side as long as you will have me. I want to be the person you yell at when you're sick, and the person who holds you when you wake up crying after a nightmare. I want to be the man by your side when you take over the world, because the world would be stupid to not bow to someone as amazing as you are. I want your everything Kurt, and all you're willing to give me, and I promise to give you all of myself in return. So Kurt Hummel…I want to ask you: Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Blaine sat, breathless after this long and impassioned speech, holding out the small black satin box with the engagement ring (he had actually planned something entirely different, but once he had started he just couldn't stop himself anymore), staring at Kurt who was staring back wordlessly, eyes wide and brimming with tears.

When Kurt didn't answer for a while Blaine swallowed nervously. Then Kurt just got up, and walked out of the room, and Blaine felt as if his whole world was shattering at his feet, until Kurt walked back in, sitting back down, a dark blue satin boy, rather similar to the one Blaine was holding, now sitting in his hand.

"I have been waiting to ask you this since…I think since before I came to visit you when you graduated, but I kept telling myself that we were too young, that we couldn't know what the future would bring for us, but every day more I got to spend with you was just another day showing me more how much I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I want it all Blaine, your good, your bad and your ugly, I want you singing in the shower at 6 am when I could sleep in and I want you destroying my kitchen when you're trying to cook. I want your face in the front row whenever I have a show and I want to be in the front row of every single one of yours. I love you Blaine Anderson, I love you so much that it scares me, because I feel like, without you, there is no me. Not anymore. So Blaine. Yes. I want to become your husband, want to make you mine forever more than anything else. But there is one condition."

Kurt added at the end of his speech as Blaine leaned in to kiss him, the biggest smile ever on his face. Blaine stopped, blinking, looking adorably confused.

"Anything." He replied earnestly.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Kurt asked, and they both laughed as Blaine yelled "Yes." before pulling Kurt into a deep, passionate kiss, as they celebrated the first moment of the rest of their lives.


	7. 7 Just The Way You Are Daddy Klaine

**Just The Way You Are (Daddy!Klaine)**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch in their living room, looking at their 15 year old son Jesse with worried, and questioning eyes. Jesse had been getting into trouble a lot lately, staying out past curfew, ginormus phone bill, his grades had been slipping and he had been growing increasingly secretive towards them. And now, he had asked them to sit down with him because 'they had to talk'.

Blaine rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's palm with his thumb, while their son paced in front of them, looking completely terrified.

"J…" Kurt finally said "Won't you please at least sit down?"

The boy looked at them for a moment, before sitting down on the loveseat across of the couch they were sitting on.

"Daddy," he looked at Blaine "Papa," turned to Kurt, "There is something I have to tell you."

The two men blinked, looking first at their son, then at each other, then back at their son, Blaine spoke:

"What is it Jesse? You know you can tell us everything right? Did you do something? Smoke something? Steal something?..."

"Wha…" Jesse was shocked "No…guys no….it's not like that."

"Then what is it kid? You know we love you no matter how bad you screwed up right?" Kurt said softly, his husband smiling next to him in agreement.

"I know…I know but…this time it's different." Jesse said exasperatedly.

"If you don't tell us what happened we cannot judge that." Blaine began softly.

"So why don't you just come out with it so we can make ourselves a picture of the situation?" Kurt finished for him.

Jesse shot them a pained look.

"Daddy, Papa, I don't know how to tell you…but…I have a girlfriend. Her name is Hannah and she is in most of my classes and…" Jesse broke off at Blaine and Kurt looked at each other in confusion before looking back at him.

"Is…is she the reason for your bad grades?" Kurt attempted to make sense of the statement his son had made.

"No that…that's not her fault at all."

"Then…what?" Blaine looked just as confused as Kurt did.

"I'm straight ok?" Jesse finally brought out, looking at them as if he expected to be kicked out of the house.

Blaine and Kurt were torn between slight amusement and complete and utter shock at the fact that their son seemed to believe that they would love them any less just because he was straight.

"Jesse…kid…why is that a bad thing?" Kurt asked softly, and Jesse looked bad up at them questioningly, finding nothing but love and acceptance on the faces of his two dads.

"I…I just thought you…I thought you'd want me to be just like you are. Gay and out and proud and brave and strong."

"Oh kiddo." Blaine sighed softly, as he and his husband got up to pull their son into a hug. "The fact that you are straight, doesn't mean that you can't be brave or proud or strong ok?"

"And it definitely doesn't mean that we love you any less." Kurt finished for him, earning himself a loving smile from his husband.

"I…I thought you'd be mad." Jesse admitted lowly.

"Never feel like you have to be scared to be yourself around us because you think we might be mad ok? We love you kid and we love you no matter what you decide to be." Kurt added.

"And we would love to meet this girlfriend of yours at some point." Blaine added with a laugh "Maybe she'd like to come over for dinner Friday night?"

"Really?" Jesse asked excitedly.

"Really." Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"OH I will go and ask her right now. Thank you, you are the best." Jesse grinned, hugging his dads before he jumped up to get his phone.

"Jesse!" Kurt called after him and the boy froze, turning around slowly.

"Now that you've come out to us, there is really no reason to miss curfew, or neglect homework or thing like that right young man?" Blaine said and Jesse just nodded before darting off, as Kurt and Blaine looked after him, before turning to look at each other.

"I love you." they said simultaneously, laughing before they started to make plans to go grocery shopping for Friday night dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: If you have made it through here, then thank you very much for staying with me and I hope you have enjoyed yourself :D<strong>

Happy Klaine Week Everyone :D

:3

CITC


End file.
